This disclosure relates generally to blending content in an output.
Search engines identify content (e.g., images, audio, video, Web pages, text, etc.) that is relevant to a user's needs and present information about that content in a manner that is useful to the searcher.
In operation, a search engine receives a search query. The search engine examines items of content in a search index, and generates relevance scores for the items of content. The relevance scores are metrics that are indicative of the relevance of the items of content to the search query. The search engine may also generate a ranking score to rank relevant items of content, e.g., based on their relevance scores and/or other criteria. The ranked content items, or parts thereof, are output as search results that respond to the search query.
Social networks may be searched using a search engine. In the case of social networks, the search results may be presented as part of a member's content stream. In addition to the search results, a member's content stream may include, e.g., content for which the member has not specifically searched.